Murders in Tres Spades
by Aiko Caldin
Summary: Soryu Oh, leader of a mafia group named the Ice Dragon, has received an important case from Eisuke Ichinomiya - the owner of the Tres Spades Hotel - : find out who recently committed the last three murders in the vicinity of the Tres Spades Hotel. However Soryu wasn't expecting at all to what he was discover. Then a huge white wolf faced him.
1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Aiko and I'm a French girl. This is the first fiction where I translate in English "Kissed By The Baddest Bidder", my favorite Otome Game. Soryu is my favorite character and it was obvious for me to rite a fiction with him and my MC.

There can be some mistakes in this fiction, so don't hesitate to tell me.

(Prologue corrected with the help of my best friend. )

 ** _Prologue :_**

~ **Tres Spade Hotel, at midnight.** ~

A man was walking down the long corridors of the Tres Spades Hotel, he seemed to be in a hurry and nervous. He had black hair coiffed backwards, except for a few strands on his forehead. His stern look could scare any person who had the misfortune to cross him. The man finally arrived at the elevator, he's taken out a golden card and has arrived at the location of which he was wary. The elevator went up to the top floor where he was expected. Opening the door, the stranger was now facing the person he wanted to see. Or rather, the person who wanted to see him.

\- **Soryu** , _began the man_ , **I said less than five minutes.**  
\- **Eisuke** , _growled Soryu_ , **You told me that was important.**  
\- **Yes, it is** , _said Eisuke with a dark look_ , **Just look at it.**

Eisuke Ichinomiya, the boss of the Tres Spades Hotel, gave the documents to his longtime friend. Soryu, intrigued by the dark look of the young man, took the documents to start reading them. What he saw there suddenly gave him chills. The documents described a series of murders, three in total. And all this happened not far from the hotel. But the strangest thing was the way the victims had been killed. Not by a gun, nor by a knife. Several pictures showed a portion of each body, that was separated from the body of origin. Half eaten. The police did not think it was caused by a human being. But a beast.

\- **When did it start** , _he asked._  
\- **It will be more than a month now** , _said Eisuke_ , **The Police will not know anything more than us.** **That's what mamoru told us.**  
\- **And what do you think ?**  
\- **I don't know yet** , _he said_ , **I'm not sure yet.**  
\- **And you want me to take care of this, right ?**

Eisuke positively replied, nodding his head. The case must have been delicate and dangerous if we did call him. Soryu Oh, leader of "Ice Dragon", a mafia group led from father to son. Soryu touched his weapon with the tip of his fingers. It became a nervous tic, touching his gun. He was trigger happy. Memorizing the entire document between those his hands, Soryu placed it on the Boss' office before turning around. " _I'm on it_ ", he whispered pissed before closing the door. This matter was serious and the businesses of both men were in danger. These murders had to stop. Soryu Oh touched his gun one last time before entering the elevator. He then made a few calls and put his phone back in his pocket.

~ **At the same time, not far from the hotel.** ~

A small figure was wandering in the streets surrounding the hotel. A silhouette standing on all four legs. From a distance we would think that it is a dog. But approaching closer, we immediately notice a difference in size had this small figure. It was much larger than a normal dog and it was also much bigger than a wolf, but only by a few centimeters. His coat approached the white color, and its eyes were as black as the sky which was covering the city. The young wolf was walking at a slow pace, turning its head in all directions in search of a clue that might help him in any way. But this night was pretty quiet and silent. Way too quiet. The ears of the animal spotted a suspicious noise two blocks from where the beast was. Without waiting, the latter began to change its pace, that increased by seconds. As it approached the location place, the wolf could smell an odor. The smell of blood. Unfortunately it was too late. The animal sniffed the decapitated body of another victim, hoping to find a clue that might help him to find the murderer. It was impossible to identify the murderer with all the smells that a city could reject. The air was not healthy and many odors mingled. Realizing that it was useless to smell the read body, the wolf turned around when it suddenly heard a shot. The smell of his own blood could be smelt. His hind leg had been hit. Furious, the wolf looked up to see who had shot him, by showing its fangs. It was a bigger man than the others, who stood a few meters from the wolf, the gun still pointed at the beast. Did he think it was the creature who did this ? It was still too early to get caught or identified. The animal felt two new smells reaching from the side of the armed man, both also smelled that corresponded to gunpowder. They all had a weapons.

\- **Sir !** , _yelled a voice_ , **Why have you... Fired...?**

The end of his sentence was lost on the way when the man saw the huge white animal next to the dead human body. The second man also saw it and raised his weapon in his turn. Without thinking, the wolf decided to lay low and fled with impressive an impressive speed, which surprised the first shooter. The place was deserted now as if the creature had never set a foot in this street. Now hidden in the shadows, the animal finally could see the face of his shooter through with the weak light of the street lamps. Black hair pointed backwards with a dark and cold look. He smelled gunpowder for kilometers around, except for this teammates. He had to use a weapon more often than them both. Memorizing the faces of the three men, the animal then turned around.

An hour had passed, and the animal was sleep-deprived. His injury did not seem to bother him too much. The animal was now in front of an apartment door. With the help of its two front legs, it managed to bring down the latch of the door to open it and then closed the door. The apartment was plunged into darkness. Impossible to see anything. The creature fell on the ground, not because of its injury, but because it decided to " _change_ ". Soon what looked like a wolf two minutes earlier took the shape of a human Young girl, completely naked. Sighing, she took some clothes that were lying on the floor to put them on. She then look the cellphone that was in the pocket of her jeans and quickly dialed a number.

\- **I made a round that night, and he did it again. I did not arrive in time, sorry.**  
\- **I see** , _said the person on the other end of the line_ , **You got more information ?**  
\- **The smells don't** **help me in this city** , _she said_ , **I'm sure of one thing, the one who did it, is a loner.**  
\- **As I thought.**  
\- **And one more thing, we are not the only ones - in addition to the police - to investigate the murders. One of them shot me.**  
\- **You're okay ?**  
\- **It was not a silver bullet, I will survive.**

The girl sat on her bed while continuing the discussion with its interlocutor. With one hand, she smootly and easily took out the bullet that was lodged in her right leg. She then bandaged the wound with what she could find.

\- **The bullet did not come from a police weapon, too small** , _she said watching the ball closely_.  
\- **These people who are interested in these murders must be in danger. It is necessary that you keep an eye on them.**  
\- **Ok.**  
\- **Vinne... Be careful.**

She sighed. His interlocutor worried too much for her. It was just a normal ball and not a silver ball. The silver ball could kill or even slow down her movements for several days. It was his weakness.

They were **werewolves.** A fantastic creature stil unknown to some humans. A secret to protect at all costs. The young Vinne looked out of the corner of her eye her suit that was hanging on her wardrobe. It was her maid outfit. The day after she had to investigate in addition to her usual work. A long day was expected at the Tres Spades Hotel.

 _To be continue._


	2. Chapter 1 : The White Monster

Thank to **SCula** and **mymusicforever** for folowing me ! Now the chapter 1 ! Sorry for the wait...!

 **Chapter 1 :  
** _The White Monster._

Soryu POV.  
~ Hotel Tres Spades, Soryu's room, 4h. ~

Soryu had still not recovered from what he had seen last night. One thing was sure it was real, he had not dreamed. Inui and Sameijima had seen, too. A white thing. A white monster. No. He could not accept what he had seen. Inui kept talking about a "big mutant wolf". He talked about it all the time now. Soryu was not able to sleep at night, the image of this creature kept haunting him. The bullet that he shot in the hind leg of the creature, worried him. Soryu watched his gun with a dark look. Blood flowed from the wound of the monster but he had shown no signs of weakness. As if the injury had not done him any harm. Or that he was invulnerable to bullets. A beast dragged through the streets of this city and she could not be killed by the bullets of his gun. It was indeed a monster. However Soryu did not believe in monsters or ghosts. So it was hard for him to believe what he had seen. A huge white wolf, standing on top of a dismembered body. So it was this monster who had done these killings ?

Soryu then thought back to the conversation he had with Eisuke that night.

~ Last night, midnight. ~

Soryu was in front of the boss of the hotel Tres Spades, Eisuke Ichinomiya. Still upset by what he had seen, he always had his hand on his gun. It could not be true. What he had seen. But unfortunately he was not the only one to have seen it. This giant white dog. It was so unthinkable that it had decided to take Inui and Samejima with him to make his report to Eisuke in person. Mr. Ichinomiya spoke after having heard everything.

\- **It is impossible** , he said at last.  
\- **We have yet seen, all three of us.**  
\- **That I had understood** , he growled, **But you have realistic saw a creature, an animal larger than a white wolf ?**  
- **I think there are two creatures of this kind in the city** , said Soryu seriously.  
- **What ?! Sir are you sure ?!** , yelled Inui fear.  
\- **Shut up and listen to the end** , Samejima growled.  
\- **The body of the victim was half eaten** , he said, **And dismembered. But I saw no blood on the fur of the white beast, nor the muzzle. It is as if she had arrived after the murder.**  
\- **If you're right, this problem could cost us dear** , says Eisuke, **I'll tell Mamoru what you saw. It will keep us informed if police to other news. For the moment, no bother over this affair.**  
\- **Well** , Soryu growled under his breath.  
\- **But Sir, you shot him, it must be agonizing somewhere** , replied Inui.

Soryu was silent, he thought under the animal threw him after he planted a bullet in the leg. The animal was ready at any moment to kill him. With a wounded leg or not. He showed the fangs, it was scary to see. For the first time in his life, the young mafia felt a huge sense of fear and anxiety. He could not do anything against this monster and it was frustrating.

~ Present, Tres Spades, Soryu's room. ~

His weapon was at the sides, he looked with great intensity. Something told him that he was yet to meet this white animal. But what worried him most was knowing that there were probably two creatures like the one he had seen. And the second was a man-eater. Soryu rose from his bed to the couch facing the next room. There it sat. But something was wrong. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a sheet near the door to enter. Weapon in hand, the mafia advanced slowly towards the door. It was a letter. A letter sat outside his door. Who had put here ? Suspicious, the young man bent down to pick it up. No name was written on the white letter. Opening the letter, Soryu discovered the message.

" _ **Soryu Oh, it's a warning.**_  
 _ **Do not worry over this matter, you and your friends. Your life would be in danger.** _ "

Soryu crumpled the sheet between these hands, it was a warning. The young man opened the door stolen from his room. The exterior corridors were empty. The young man exit his cell phone to call Eisuke.

Vinne POV.  
~ Tres Spades, in the row Suites 51F. ~

Vinne let out a long sigh of relief, hidden in the corner of the hallway. There was one advantage of being a werewolf, it was faster than the normal human. Just in time, she had managed to hide. Who would have thought that this man would be awakened so early. A small mistake which probably suited him prejudiced later. The girl bit his lower lip before resuming his work as a housekeeper. Soryu Oh. The young wolf had recognized by its smell. There were not many human in this city to feel much gunpowder. Not as much as him. This man intrigued, it was the first time that Alex could not find much information about a person. All she knew about him, it was thanks to his smell and his hearing. It was bigger than most of the werewolves Alpha she had crossed, and his dark eyes was cold in the back. Vinne felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket, Alex's name appeared on his screen.

\- **Vinne ! Are you okay?!** , yelled her friend.  
\- **Alex, what is going on** , sighed again the wolf.  
\- **Vinne ! The man you recognized, it belongs to the Chinese mafia, " _Ice Dragon_ ".**  
\- **What ? You kidding me ?**  
\- **Tell me you did not...**  
\- **I just posted the letter Alex !**

Vinne choked in his sentence. It was the Chinese mafia, which is why it has a gunpowder smell on him. More than normal. It's dangerous. Very dangerous. His secret like all his pack was in danger.

- **Oh no** , Alex whispered, **No, no, no, stop ...**  
\- **Alex a problem ?** , asked nervous Vinne.  
\- **Someone tried to access your calendar information.**  
\- **What ?**  
- **Do not worry, I blocked. I am in the process of…**  
\- **Alex, how come ? Who is it ?**  
\- **I can not do two things at once! I will recall.**

Vinne watched those hands in his cell for several minutes without believing. This could not be a coincidence. He had discovered that had mail the letter. Who she was. She had to move and change jobs again. Vinne sighed again. She had to calm. It was probably a misunderstanding. Dressed in his uniform maid, the young Vinne decided to finish his service before going into her apartment and talk to Alex. The wolf was repeated this sentence several times internally to persuade himself that nothing would happen to him. That his secret would not be revealed. And it would continue to have a quiet life.

~ Tres Spades, Lobby 1F, 6:30. ~

Vinne finally arrived in the great hall of the hotel. She was on top of the long stairs. But suddenly an unpleasant and dangerous smell took his nostrils. Two odors. A gunpowder smell was felt behind her, the young wolf knew who stood behind her, it was the mafia. Soryu Oh. He had to be more than five meters away from her. But it was not the smell that frightened her, but the other. She was more dominant than the other. One that was as rotten smell of decaying human flesh. Unable to bear this ordeal, Vinne put her hands on her nose. But just lost his sense of smell was much more developed than a human or a dog. The smell reached him anyway. Where she had already felt the nauseating smell already ? And that's when she saw it. A man was standing down the giant stairs and watched her. The smell came from him, no doubt. The poor girl felt the tremors of fear on his body. It was him. Vinne was completely focused on the first smell, she forgot the second. Loading noise of a gun was heard, something cold landed on his head. It was a weapon that was pointed at his head. Usually the weapons not scared of him, so they were not armed with silver bullet. But she had to act like a human and not a werewolf. Any normal human would be afraid of a gun pointed at his head.

- **If you move, I'll shoot** , snapped a voice.

The mafia had just spit out these words in the back of the girl. Cold and hard. Scary words. But it was not Soryu that made her fear most, it was the man who stood down stairs. An odor of death was hanging over him. There was not any, this smell, she knew. The same smell last night.

Soryu POV.  
~ An hour earlier, Tres Spades, Eisuke Ichinomiya's Office. ~

Eisuke was not long before answering the call of Soryu. The few words exchanged, Soryu went towards his friend's office. Talking on the phone this kind of problem, was not better after discovering that letter. The person who had given him the anonymous letter could be listening. It's a quick step he came to office Eisuke Ichinomiya.

\- **Eisuke** , growled the mafia, **We have a problem** , he said dropping the letter on the desk.  
\- **A letter ?** , said Eisuke reading the letter.

The young man quickly read the letter without any answer, Eisuke took the phone from his office to address Kenzaki. It said a few words before looking at his computer. A dark smile appeared on his face. Eisuke turned the computer screen to show a video of the floor of his surveillance camera. You could clearly see someone at his door under the door and remove the letter. It was a maid of the hotel for his uniform.

\- **I'll call for Mamoru he seeks information on this girl** , then said Eisuke, **Think a kind of spy is in my personal...** , Eisuke murmured flustred.  
\- **Where is she** , Soryu asked coldly.

This girl was dangerous, she had managed to escape the caution Eisuke and depositing a strange letter on his door. Soryu did not know her name or where she came from. But one thing was sure she was aware of the murder of the mysterious beast. It was absolutely necessary to find her and ask her questions. Soryu took out his gun to load it before Eisuke, the man then turned and left the office of his boss, weapon in hand.

~ Present, Tres Spades, Lobby F1. ~

\- **If you move, I'll shoot** , snapped Soryu with the weapon pointed at his target.

It did not take long to find it thanks to the hotel's security cameras. Eisuke had managed to trace his path and he is behind the girl who had dared to ask him an anonymous letter at her door. And she was right in front of him. Aware that they will be more useful alive than dead, Eisuke asked Soryu not kill her right away. But something was wrong. The girl was afraid, but not of him. Soryu turned his gaze in the direction she was looking. All he saw it was a man down the stairs, wearing a long black coat. The young mafia understood immediately that this man should not be there. Her way of dressing, no person was allowed to enter the Grand Hotel Tres Spades with this long black coat with holes. Something was wrong. It was obvious that he was not welcome. The girl still continued to tremble while watching the man. The mysterious intruder began to climb the steps of the stairs slowly.

\- **Especially not made no sudden moves** , whispered the girl to Soryu, **Stay behind me.**

Soryu was not the type to receive such order, let alone a girl. The young man took his gun off from the head of the girl. He raised his gun again, but this time towards the mysterious man. The young maid made a noise of surprise when she saw Soryu's back to her. Soryu hated women. It was superficial beings and who is only interested in rich people. Their scent gave him nausea. And manipulative liar, that's what they were. If one day, he was told he would protect one, Soryu would surely pointed his gun in the mouth of this person.

\- **Made more step and I'll kill you** , he said coldly.  
- **I doubt it** , laugh the unknown, **You can not kill me with your...**

The sound of an explosion resounded throughout the lobby, Soryu had just shoot him in the abdomen. Accurate and deadly shooting. All that was expected of a future head of mafia. Nothing could scare him when he had a weapon in hand. The fight with bare hands did not frighten him. This is what is expected of him. We had prepared for that. But we had not prepared for what was coming next. To his great surprise, the man put a land leg, his hand on his abdomen. How could he still be alive after this one ? The intruder started laughing. A laugh to chilling anyone. But it would take more than that to scare Soryu Oh. He fired a second time. Reaching its target as usual. Spectators of the massacre had already fled all except the girl. Why was she still there ? The man raised his head down, his eyes were yellow and looked at him. With a mad desire to kill him. The body of the man began to act strangely, it seemed that it was growing at progressively seconds. This was not normal.

\- **The bullets will not do anything to him** , screamed the girl panicked, **Apart slow, that's all you can do to him ! We must start running from here !**

The girl grabbed the sleeve of his suit for the lead in his flight. Shocked by the change in appearance of the man, he remembered last night. It was no longer a man standing on the stairs, but a huge black monster. Bigger than a wolf, he approached a black fur and yellow eyes. It was a monster.

\- **Do not turn** , yelled again the girl, **Run !**

Still without any response, Soryu ran with the maid, the monster to their kit. It looked like the white monster he had seen last night, but he had a murderous look and was larger. He was different from the one he had met. Soryu had was right. There were several of these creatures in the city and the bullets did their nothing.

Vinne POV.  
~ Tres Spades, the corridors of the hotel. ~

Vinne did not know how long it would run with the mafia guy. But what was certain is that the werewolf was after them. She would never have believed that the wolf she was looking for a while now, would point to his workplace to transform it. This was not normal. For decades werewolves have hidden their existence to humans, so why was it changed ? Vinne could not turn into a werewolf with human presence, it was one of the first rules of his clan. This werewolf was alone and at will. It probably don't belonged to any known clan. And those wolf eyes was not the same color as those of human form. This could only say. That was before a human. It had been transformed.

Vinne bit his lower lip, the human who accompanied ran not fast enough to escape their pursuer. Certainly he would run faster than human normal, but not as fast as a werewolf. She was going to find a solution, and see that it does. Against attack. Suddenly, the hand of the man who ran his company had to pull him suddenly. With his other hand, he pulled out his gun and shot the rabid animal. This could only slow it down but not kill him. Vinne knew, and Soryu too. Taking this opportunity, Soryu opened a door on the fly, a door that Vinne had no knowledge. Where he led ? He closed the door quickly, then barricade it with what he found. He had not yet abandoned. To the surprise of Vinne, Soryu Oh was not scared. It was the first time she saw a human who did not touch a face of disgust against his race. After barricading the door, Soryu turned to her, and a look, he trusts that she was to follow. The door held, but until when ? Vinne continued to follow him, he seemed to know what he was doing. The young wolf retailed the room where she was. It was like a theater, several seats were on the scene. It was a huge room and there was no one. What was this place ? She had never heard talked about this scene. Soryu finally stopped to return to it.

\- **What is this thing ?!** , he groaned.  
\- **..What ?** , she said surprise this sudden interrogation.

Soryu lost patience, he grabbed the collar of the uniform for Vinne she looks into his eyes. It was hanging on the tip of the feet.

- **How do we kill this thing ?!** , he said again.

Vinne did not answer. It was one of the greatest secret of her race, she could not answer this question. Soryu realized she was not going to tell him the truth, so he let go of his neck. The mafia loaded his gun, ready to shoot the thing that pursued them. Why did not he abandon it ? Anyone would be afraid, anyone would flee or would be hidden for his life. This is what the human being spanked, he was hiding for his life. This is what she had been taught, that's what she had chosen to be able to live with them. So why he did not give up ? The door would give way, the black monster was coming to kill them and Vinne not really had a choice.

Soryu POV.  
~ Tres Spades, Auction Hall. ~

\- **How do we kill this thing ?!**

The girl refused to answer these questions as if something was stopping her. Soryu dropped the neck of the uniformed housekeeper. It was useless to try to extract information from her. The mafia checked his ammunition, he left was just one charger. Very little ball for such a monster. Was there no hope ? No. He did not give up. Not now. As it would have bullets in his gun, nothing was lost. The door would give a moment to the next. And that's what happened. Stuck in the black auction house, he had found no better place to fight this thing. Soryu sighed, everything was going to play now. He had never pray to God, but now he would have indeed a miracle from that God. He lost the urge to pray when he heard the door that held the creature suddenly give way. The monster had just entered her in the auction house. It was as big as a bear with a wolf form. What could be this black monster? Soryu raised his weapon toward the beast, but it was interrupted by what he had just seen. The young maid was now before him, back to Soryu. She looked at the beast right in the eyes, as if she was giving him a challenge.

\- **Get out of my line of draw** , Soryu roared.  
\- **Whatever happens** , the girl murmured, **Do not be surprised and do not die.**

Soryu did not understand the words of this unknown. It was both sad and determined that she had uttered these last words before disappearing. Her body also changed, as the man who was in the place of the creature. Her skin stretched like its members pushed a white fur all over the new body of the girl. A huge white wolf was in front of Soryu Oh. The rest of the clothes of the girl fell into earth piece. Leaving only the white fur as clothing this new monster. It was the wolf he had seen last night. And this woman had turned into this thing. He almost lost his weapon of those hands. Whether it was going exactly in this quiet city in Japan ?

It was the white wolf leaping on their first attack. Biting her neck to the bone. The black wolf howled in pain and managed to project his opponent against the wall. The beast let out a squeal white pain. He took the opportunity to jump too throat. Much blood escaped from the wound of the two fighters. Soryu could not believe what he was watching. A giant battle. Probably not many people had the luck - or bad luck - to be able to attend it. The young mafia came to his senses, the white wolf was completely at the thank you of his opponent. Without hesitation, Soryu drew again on the black wolf. A second shot. He remembered what she had said a few minutes earlier, the bullets of his weapon could just slow it down. It would therefore enjoy. The Black Wolf felt pain in both back legs, the white beast took the opportunity to give it the final blow. Jaw wide open, she instantly crushed his opponent once and for all. The black wolf did not move. It was the miracle expected by Soryu.

Vinne POV.

The fangs of another werewolf could be a deadly weapon for himself. And that Vinne was glad. There was not only the silver to kill him, they had their own weakness. Still in its form of wolf, Vinne limped toward his opponent to the ground, he was dead. He felt death, full nose. It was all thanks to the man who had managed to attract the attention of the lone wolf. She had managed to give him death. But this fight will surely be his last. She had lost too much blood, and his eyesight was beginning to become blurred. But before she died, she wanted to see. The man who had helped her. Was it safely ? Was he afraid of her now ? She suddenly collapsed, Vinne felt his strength leaving her. His wolf body began to shrink to reach the size of a real wolf without return in human form. Vinne could not see, but she felt the smell of gunpowder that had become familiar to her now. The man with the firearm was still alive and in front of her. Squatting these sides, she heard her speak.

\- **Hey ! What happened to you ! HEY !** , yelled a voice in those dreams.

The wolf smiled in his sleep, who would have thought that a human would also worried about a monster like her ? The sound of a phone rang, many words were exchanged. And the wolf lost consciousness.


End file.
